1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic cash register (ECR), particularly an ECR for issuing a report on the time when the quantity of an in-stock commodity item is reduced to a predetermined number.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known that there are ECRs which contain unit prices, which can be operated for transactions by entering commodity item codes without price data. This input method is called "price look-up" (PUU), because a transaction is performed by looking up the unit prices prestored in the ECRs. These ECRs are provided with memory locations with respect to each commodity item where a corresponding sale amount, i.e., price, is respectively stored.
Heretofore, ECRs have also been capable of issuing a report on a sale amount on the basis of transaction data stored in memory. However, if a commodity item runs out of stock during the day, it is difficult to tell the quantity of such a commodity item which sells in a whole day. This makes it quite difficult to arrange in advance the quantity to stock for such a commodity item.